This project is part of a larger program to synthesize drugs that will interfere with oncogene directed cell transformation. The purpose of this project is to characterize the specific peptide substrates for tyrosine-specific protein kinases found in normal cells and cells encoded by retroviral oncogenes. As part of this project it will be determined whether tyrosine-specific protein kinases can be grouped according to the substrate sites they recognize. For much of this work tyrosine-specific protein kinase substrates such as the 36kd protein will be used. Methods of immuno precipitation, chromatography, and electrophoreses will be used to isolate appropriate peptide substrates. In addition, specific clones of the 36kd protein, EGF, and PDGF are also being developed.